


Oversized

by unsettled



Series: Ironspiderhusbands [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Clothes Stealing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Multi, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sharing Clothes, Showing Off, Teasing, Triads, and rhodey has two very cute boys, cute boys are cute, peter in other people's clothes, rhodey in... his own clothes whoops?, tony in other people's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: If Rhodey's not careful, he's going to end up with no clothes at all.(Prompt: Stealing clothes)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ironspiderhusbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172705
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Oversized

Peter has a… thing about clothes.

Scratch that. Peter has a thing about  _ their _ clothes. 

He never actually leaves with them, but if he gets out of bed not wearing anything, it’s almost guaranteed that he’ll wind up in one of their shirts. Tony’s a little more often than Rhodey’s, just because there are more of Tony’s clothes lying around. He seems to like the ones they’ve been wearing too, instead of clean ones, and that can get a little gross when it comes to Tony’s. 

It’s pretty easy to get him back out of them though. And Rhodey won’t lie, Peter wearing one of Rhodey’s t-shirts and nothing else is incredibly appealing. Peter slipping on one of Tony’s button ups after an event, without doing up a single one of those buttons, is just plain hot. 

Peter in one of Tony’s old, worn band shirts though— there’s always a little flash of  _ Tony _ in Rhodey’s mind when he sees that combo. A flicker of memory, seeing Tony in that shirt or one like it, of Rhodey taking it off him. Peter doesn’t look that much like Tony when he was that young, but the resemblance is still there, just enough to set Rhodey’s brain off. 

Tony thinks it’s cute. Eventually, Rhodey’s going to remind him of how much he used to steal Rhodey’s clothes and ask if that counts as cute too. He’s saving it for a day Tony needs serious distraction.

But he’s not wrong. 

(And Tony was cute in Rhodey’s clothes.)

Is cute, apparently. Because somehow— _ somehow _ —Tony still has some of Rhodey’s clothes. Still has at least one faded, oversized, ragged around the cuffs hoodie, so worn the MIT across the front is nearly faded away. 

Rhodey stares. 

“That’s mine,” he says, and Tony twists around to look at him. “What the hell, Tony.”

Tony looks down at himself. “Mmm,” he says. “Are you sure? I don’t think it’s yours. I’m pretty sure it isn’t in fact I think—”

“It’s mine,” Rhodey says. “You wouldn’t buy one. Something about how they needed a better logo.”

“Well they did—”

“You wouldn’t buy one,” Rhodey repeats, “so yes, I’m sure it’s mine! I thought I lost that what— twenty years ago? How is it even still in one piece? Where have you been hiding that?”

“Yeah,” Tony says, “about that—”

“What are you two going off about?” Peter says, coming in from the hall. “I can hear you two rooms away, jeeze.”

“You can hear anything two rooms away,” Tony says, and Rhodey too busy staring at Peter to say anything. Because Peter—

Peter is wearing one of Rhodey’s old hoodies too. “Where did you get that?” Rhodey says.

“Uh,” Peter starts, looking to Tony. “I found it.” 

Rhodey narrows his eyes. “Found it  _ where.” _

“I don’t think that’s import—”

“Tony,” Rhodey says, “shut up. Peter?”

Peter’s trying not to smile and failing. “I found Tony’s stash,” he says. 

Rhodey turns to Tony, and Tony— Tony’s blushing. “Stash?” Rhodey asks, still looking at Tony. “How many is a stash?”

“I don’t know,” Peter says. “At least six? A couple of them are barely wearable. It’s cute, right?”

Tony buries his head in his hands. “Oh my god, Peter,” he mutters. “Shut up.”

“He’s got a couple of mine too,” Peter says, and Tony slumps a little further. “I’d been wondering where that pink one got to.”

“He took it,” Rhodey tells him. “And you’re never going to get it back because he doesn’t borrow, he  _ steals.” _

“It’s a loan!” Tony says. “A long term loan!” 

“Then give it back.”

Tony clutches at it. “No,” he says, as sulky as he ever was in college. 

Peter’s giggling now, clearly enjoying this. He flops down on the couch, pressed up against Tony. “Do I have to give mine back?”

“It’s not yours, it’s mine,” Tony says.

“It’s not either of yours!”

They blink at him, and— and fuck. It’s— he actually really likes the look of that. Both his boys wearing his clothes, mirrors of each other. Both of them looking at him all soft and a little shy, waiting for his verdict. 

Both of them wanting something of his. 

Tony catches it first, his eyebrow quirking up, and then he smirks. “I don’t think either of us will have to give them back,” he says. Peter makes a little noise; “Look at him,” Tony says, and it’s unnerving to have both of them so closely focused on him.

“He likes it,” Tony says. Sticks his hands in the pocket of Peter’s—Rhodey’s—hoodie and hauls him closer, until Peter’s straddling his lap. Kisses him, Peter sighing happily, Tony’s eyes darting over to meet Rhodey’s. 

“Look at him,” Tony tells Peter again, ducking and kisses Peter’s neck; Peter turns to give him better access, or to look at Rhodey, or maybe both. Probably both. 

“Oh,” Peter says, watching Rhodey. “You  _ do.” _ Tony laughs softly against Peter’s neck and pulls back, turns toward Rhodey as well.

That is entirely unfair, and entirely too much, both of them going pink and staring at him, in his clothes, liking the fact that he’s into this. He steps closer, right behind Peter, and gets a hand in each of their hair. 

“So am I getting a show then?”

“Yes,” Peter says, before Tony even takes a breath; Tony laughs and grabs the hem of Peter’s hoodie.

“Should that count as interest on my loan?” Tony says, tugging it up, and then freezes.

Bursts into laughter. 

“What?” Rhodey says. “Tony, what—”

Tony grins up at him, his eyes crinkled. “He’s wearing one of my shirts too,” he says. 

“Well,” Peter says, tipping his head back until he can look at Rhodey, “if I’ve got the choice, I’m not going to pick just one.”


End file.
